mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Penetrant Whiskers
Whiskers Penetrant(VWF146) was born in the Whiskers Mob on November 25, 2009. Her mother was Ella, the dominant female and her father was Thundercat. Penetrant was born in a large litter of five, her litter-mates were her two brothers named Princess Madcat (VWM143) and Rosie (VWM144), and two sisters named Blonzig (VWF145) and Naggapatzi (VWF147). All five pups survived their first few weeks and started foraging. Her mother gave birth to a new litter of pups, however Penetrant was to young to babysit the pups. She and her siblings survived to adult. She wasn´t interesed in mating with the rovers. She was a playful adult and usually play with Oriole. Ella evicted some of the oldest females in the group, making Penetrant one of the oldest females. In June 2011 Ella lost dominance her daughter Enili. She was evicted by Enili in August 2011 along with Sparkle and Lizzy and left the group to form her own. Rockkats Penetrant met up with three wild males and formed the Rockkats Mob. As the oldest female in the group Penetrant became the dominant female. The three males Roxx, Ayrcon and Colin fought for the dominance. Finally injured Roxx won and became the mate of Penetrant. In october the three females were pregneat. Lizzy was the first to gave birth to litter consited of two pups. Sadly Sparkle lost her litter. In November 19, 2011 Penetrant gave birth to four pups Rosy (VRKF006), Helena (VRKF007), Sunburn (VRKM008) and JoJo (VRKM009). It was her first litter ever. In december she was pregneat again, also by Roxx. In January 9, 2012 Penetrant gave birth to five pups Garoto (VRKM010), Jo Jo Ling (VRKF011), VRKM012, Demeter (VRKF013) and Raymond (VRKM014). Sadly VRKM012 was predated the next month. She was pregneat in April 2012, but she wasn´t the only. Sparkle and Lizzy were also pregneat. Again Lizzy was the first to gave birth, but her litter was killed by Sparkle, who want to gave birth more than the others. Penetrant aborted her litter and Sparkle gave birth to three pups. Penetrant didn´t be pregneat again until September and October 2012. Lizzy was also pregneat and evicted by she. Soon Lizzy aborted and she allow her to return. In November 17, 2012 she gave birth to a large litter of seven pups: Black Eye (VRKM018), Ginger Bread (VRKF019), Beauty Fan (VRKF020), VRKP021, Peanut Butter (VRKM022), VRKP023 and Darkside (VRKM024). Sadly her pup VRKP023 was predated and VRKP021 dissapired soon after. Two subordinates, Sparkle and Niku, were pregneat at the end of January of 2013, she didn't evicted them. In February she was pregneat again, along with her sister Sparkle, her niece Niku and her daughter Rosy. Sparkle gave birth, but her litter was killed by Niku who gave birth to four pups. Penetrant allowed them to stay in the group, but soon she evicted Niku, Sparkle and Rosy. In March she gave birth to three pups, VRKP029, VRKP030 and VRKP031. She allow Niku and Sparkle to return, but she didn´t allow her daughter Rosy, because she was pregneat and she can kill her pups. Penetrant still in the Rockkats today as their dominant female. Family Mother: Ella Father: Thundercat Sisters: Blonzig and Naggapatzi Brothers: Princess Madcat and Rosie Daughters: Rosy, Helena, Jo Jo Ling, Demeter, Ginger Bread and Beauty Fan. Sons: Sunburn, JoJo, Garoto, Raymond, Black Eye, Peanut Butter and Darkside Unnamed pups: VRKM012, VRKP021 and VRKP023. Links Whiskers Mob Rockkats Mob Roxx Rockkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Rockkats meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats